Is It Love?
by Sonya the Blonde Star
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya Sakura, gadis yang tidak percaya dan membenci kata 'cinta' bertemu dengan laki - laki bernama Sasuke, yang mengaku mengenalnya? Apakah penderitaan Sakura bertambah atau berkurang?
1. Chapter 1

Is It Love?

Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. Not mine.

Warning : Charanya agak berbeda dari aslinya, EYD berantakan, dan jalan cerita mungkin agak cepat dan tidak sesuai harapan. Tapi saya melakukan yang the best.

Nah, saya balik lagi dengan FF baru! Tapi jangan lupa baca FF yang lain, saya tidak akan melupakan FF yang lain, _Are you My Romeo_ baru di update, jadi jangan lupa di baca juga

* * *

_My heart skips a beat  
__my heart is playing tricks on me  
__and it's building bricks on me  
__I can't break through and I can't face you_

Lirik lagu itu mendeskripsikan arti cinta. Begitulah kata sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino, gadis berambut pirang, pacar dari seorang seniman yang terkenal, Sai.

_Cinta itu membuatmu bahagia  
Cinta itu membuatmu gila  
Cinta itu membuatmu buta_

Ya, semua bullshit itu mengikuti telingaku. Membisikkan kata kosong tak berarti dan menancap di hatiku lalu tak pernah lepas, bagaikan paku di dinding. Itulah mengapa aku benci kata 'cinta'. Karena itu semua bullshit, tidak masuk akal dan seperti paku yang dicabut, sebuah lubang bersarang di dinding itu, kecil, tapi itu tetaplah lubang, dan penambalnya pun bukan penjelasan yang logis. Obatnya adalah 'cinta'. Aneh sekali bukan, sakit hati dipatahkan dengan kata 'cinta'. Seperti sakit batuk diobati oleh es krim. Bukankah itu malah memperparah penyakitnya?

_It's hard to avoid_

Sangat susah dihindari, datang tiba – tiba, dan menentukan kehidupanmu. Penyakit yang kejam bukan?

Itulah mengapa aku dianggap tidak normal oleh Ino. Tidak menyukai lawan jenis, tidak pernah punya pacar. Padahal aku cantik, manis, dan blah.. blah.. blah..  
Karena dibalik cantik dan sikap yang manisku, aku mengejek penyakit 'kejam' ini. Aku benci hal ini.

Jika kau punya pikiran yang sama, maka perkenalkan,

Namaku Haruno Sakura, kelas 11 SMA di Konoha High School. Gadis yang mengelabui semua orang kecuali sahabatku betapa aku membenci kata 'cinta'. Perkenalanku singkat, padat dan jelas bukan? Jadi, salam kenal kawan.

Tapi, roda kehidupan selalu berputar dan kami – sama memang tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari satu makhluk hiduppun. Jadi bersiaplah, ketika apa yang kau benci menjadi sesuatu yang besar dan mengubah hidupmu.

"Minna – san! Ohayo. Maaf saya terlamabat." Satu kelas hanya mendengus. Memang sudah kebiasaan Hatake Kakashi, guru kami telat. Walaupun ia tampan, dan jenius. Ia sangat suka telat dan hal – hal yang pervert. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia menjadi wali kelas kami. Ia jelas bukanlah guru yang baik.

"Oh ya, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Ayo Sasuke, masuk." Namanya tidak asing di telingaku. Tapi aku terlalu malas mengingat. Tapi, kemalasanku bertambah setelah si Uchiha ini masuk.

Tampan. Checklist.  
Cool. Checklist.  
Impian wanita. Checklist.

Serentak perempuan – perempuan di kelasku langsung berteriak kegirangan. Seorang laki – laki ganteng di kelas mereka. Haduh.. dia hanya satu orang ganteng. Apa spesialnya?

"Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil Sasuke. Yoroshiku." Suaranya dalam dan misterius. Lagi – lagi para perempuan langsung berteriak – teriak. Hanya tujuh kata dan mereka fangirling. Perempuan macam apa mereka? Oh ya, perempuan murahan. Aku lupa kata itu.

"Nah, Sasuke.. hmm kau akan duduk di…. Di dekat jendela, di depan Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut pink itu ya." Ia hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke bangku di depanku. Sial.. maunya menghindari malah menganggu pemandangan. Nanti saat bel istirahat, aku harus pergi dari sini, sebelum fansnya mengerumuni laki – laki pindahan ini.

"Nah, mari kita ulangan!" Satu kelas langsung menatapnya terkejut. Ulangan dadakan lagi? Yah sudahlah.. aku sudah belajar sedikit tentang IPA, mata pelajaran yang diajar Kakashi sensei.

Teng.. teng..

"Yak! Silakan istirahat, hasil ulangan akan dibagikan besok ok?" Kakashi sensei memang tampak pendiam, walaupun sebenarnya ia agak childish. Aku ingat akan Sasuke dan langsung melangkah pergi dari tempat dudukku.

Aku kabur ke atas atap dengan kotak bekalku. Sambil makan, aku merasakan angin semilir yang berhembus di atas kepalaku. Aku suka angin. Ia menerbangkan rasa gelisahmu, membuat kepalamu dingin dan kau merasakan bahwa.. dunia ini masih punya kebaikan. Itulah yang kurasakan.

"Hei gadis pink!" Aku tidak menoleh. Aku yakin laki – laki ini memanggilku. Tapi, aku punya nama dan jelas itu bukan gadis pink.  
"Haruno Sakura!" Aku baru menoleh ke sumber suara saat mendapati bahwa ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Huh mengesalkan sekali..  
"Apa maumu Sasuke san?"  
"Tidak ada." Aku menatapnya malas apalagi ia duduk di sebelahku sekarang. Tapi aku menjadi bersemangat saat aku mengetahui bahwa ia membawa sebuah buku. Bukan buku biasa. Buku yang dibawanya buku novel yang sangat keren! "When The Miracle Happens" karangan Blue Man. Blue Man adalah nama samaran. Katanya, ia tidak ingin ketahuan membuat novel yang menjadi best seller ini, dan bahkan bukan keinginannya menjadi novelis. Kalimatnya mengalir dan novel ini sudah siap dibaca dalam waktu sebulan. Penyebab ia dapat membuat novel bagus seperti ini adalah seorang wanita. Beruntung sekali wanita ini. Nah, itu salah satu bukti bahwa 'cinta' dapat merubahmu 180 derajat.  
"Kau membaca buku Blue Man?" Ia menggeleng.  
"Iya dan tidak." Aku kembali makan bentoku dan meliriknya. Wajahnya yang serius membaca membuatnya keren! Tapi aku menghilangkan pikiraku dan kembali makan. Menyebalkan sekali kalau aku bisa suka dengannya.  
"Nee Sasuke san, kenapa kau kesini?"  
"Hanya menghindari fans." Ah.. pintar juga. Atap sekolah memang sangat tidak menyenangkan bagi sebagian murid. Kalau panas, sangat panas. Kalau dingin, sangat dingin, dan lain – lain. Kalau kau tidak tahan akan angin, kau bisa saja masuk angin.  
"Kau sendiri?" Aku terlonjak, terbangun dari lamunanku, aku menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ini tempat favoritku. Disini, aku bisa merasakan angin di sekujur tubuhku. Menghilangkan penat dan mengurangi kegelisahan."  
"Kau mengutip kalimat dari novel ini?" Sasuke tertawa. Tawanya tampak agak dibuat – buat. Aku menatapnya jengkel.  
"Memang kenapa? Toh aku juga sependapat dengannya! Aku adalah penggemar Blue Man kok!" Ia berhenti tertawa dan menampilkan sebuah senyuman misterius.  
"Beruntung sekali Blue Man. Ia dapat menarik hati seorang perempuan yang membenci kata 'cinta', padahal tulisannya adalah tulisan romance."  
"K-kau tahu?"  
"Jelas dari mukamu. Aku tidak tertipu dengan topeng manusia Sakura. Aku sudah terlalu sering berakting, dan itu membuatku mengenal sesama aktor, sesama pembohong atau apapun itu."  
"Cih.. walaupun tulisannya romance, aku hanya menyukai bagaimana tulisannya menyentuh bagaikan air yang mengalir. Kata – katanya mengalir begitu saja, mengalir dengan tenang. Membawa pergi rasa negatif dari hatimu tanpa kau sadari. Toh, tulisannya hanya sekadar fiksi."  
"Kau tidak berubah." Tiba – tiba Sasuke berdiri dan pergi begitu saja. Laki – laki aneh..

Sekolah telah selesai, aku sudah keluar dari kelas, dan hanya ingin pulang. Oh ya.. Hari ini Ino tidak masuk. Entah kenapa ia tidak mengirimkan kabar apapun. Aku agak takut ia sedang sakit atau bagaimana, tapi yang jelas, aku harap ia baik – baik saja. Aku kesepian tanpa sahabatku yang cerewet itu.

"Umm.. Apakah kau kenal Uchiha Sasuke?" Seorang laki – laki yang sangat… mirip Sasuke, tapi lebih dewasa mencegatku di dekat gerbang.  
"Kau.. keluarga Sasuke?" Iya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Nah, aku lebih suka dengan sikapnya dibandingkan Sasuke si aneh yang sok cool.  
"Ya. Aku sekelas dengannya, tapi aku tak tahu dia kemana? Kau kakaknya ya?"  
"Iya. Perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Itachi, panggil aku Itachi. Kau?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya.  
"Haruno Sakura. Panggil aku Sakura." aku membalas uluran tangannya.  
"Haruno? Aku tahu nama itu.. entahlah Sasuke pernah menyebut – nyebutnya entah kapan.." Lagi – lagi laki – laki aneh itu disebut – sebut.. kenapa laki – laki sopan di depanku bisa punya adik seaneh dan sok seperti Sasuke. Ia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik.  
"Sudahlah.. lupakan saja Sakura san. Aku akan mencari Sasuke saja. Jaa." Aku mengangguk dan menatap Itachi masuk ke KHS. Entah kenapa, aku merasa… aku pernah punya hubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha ini entah kapan…

* * *

Selesai! Sebenarnya, saya udah buat lebih panjang, tapi bakal di taruh untuk chapter selanjutnya ya~ Semoga bisa update dalam waktu yang cepat! Jadi review, favorite dan follownya bertambah dong.. *muka melas *plak


	2. Chapter 2

Is It Love?

Nah, karena saya nggak tahan buat nggak ngejawab pertanyaan beberapa orang yang nge review cerita ini, saya mau ngejawab sekaligus ngelanjutin, mumpung saya sedang ada istirahat setelah belajar buat UTS (author nekad banget ngelanjutin padahal besok ada fisika)

Nah, terima kasih yang sebesar - besarnya buat yang udah mau baca FF yang abal ini, dan yang nge review 'lanjut'

**Febri Feven, sofi asat, dan Anisha Ryuzaki**

Dan buat yang ngasih saran dan pertanyaan saya jawab aja langsung disini.

**Iced Cherry : Salam kenal juga! Sasuke itu bukan aktor, itu kayak.. ya semacam kiasan. Dia itu kan orangnya sering akting supaya keinginannya dipenuhi atau menutupi hal yang dia nggak mau kasih tahu ke orang lain, di depan banyak orang, dan sebagai orang yang suka ngebohongin orang lain, dia ngerti yang mana yang bohong mana yang nggak. Identitas Blue Moon bukan hanya sekedar bumbu doang kok.. Maaf spoiler.. **

**Sword Angel 7 : Makasih ya udah nge fave! Maaf banget kalau FF ini bikin ganjel di hati. Jujur, saya juga nggak puas sama FF yang cuman 1k atau kurang, tapi saya ini emang nggak pinter nulis FF yang panjangggg banget, jadi cuman segitu hasilnya, tapi, saya akan coba untuk perpanjang. Tapi saya udah nulis di warning juga kalau alurnya bakal cepet. Makasih ya udah mau nge review, saya sangat menghargai itu!**

Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. Not mine.

Warning : Charanya agak berbeda dari aslinya, EYD berantakan, dan jalan cerita mungkin agak cepat dan tidak sesuai harapan. Tapi saya melakukan yang the best.

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

Aku melirik Itachi di sebelahku, mobil miliknya telah berjalan lumayan cepat. Ia bahkan tidak perlu repot menyetir, beri tahu tujuan, tinggal diantar oleh sopirnya. Ia memang sudah lulus kuliah dan bekerja di perusahaan milik Uchiha. Tapi, tumben sekali ia menjemputku ke sekolah. Biasanya ia sibuk sekali bekerja sehingga tak ada kesempatan untuk meluangkan waktunya untuk keluargaku apalagi diriku.

"Sasuke, kau dekat dengan Haruno Sakura?" Aku menduga bahwa ia telah berkenalan dengan gadis yang menarik perhatianku itu.  
"Ya. Kenapa memang?"  
"Dia itu… Dia alasan yang membuatmu pindah ke KHS ya?" Aku mengangguk. Untuk apa aku pindah ke tempat Itachi, selain itu? Mengurus kakakku? Bah.. itu hanya alasan supaya aku langsung dikirim ke Konoha, jauh dari keluargaku.  
"Lalu.. apa alasannya?"  
"Pribadi."  
"Seperti biasa, kau menyimpan sendiri masalahmu."  
"Sakura bukan masalah. Ia.." Aku terdiam. Itachi memang bisa dengan mudah memancingku. Sayangnya, bukan hanya dia yang pintar, aku mengerti bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia ingin ketahui, berakting dengan menggunakan kalimat atau dialog yang tepat, sehingga tampak biasa saja. Walaupun tampak natural, tapi itu berakting. Aku dan kakakku lumayan hebat melakukan itu.  
"Ah… Adikku pintar sekali. Menghindari pertanyaanku dengan mudah. Ya sudahlah. Aku akan diam saja. Nanti aku cepat atau lambat kau akan datang membawa berita baik atau buruk." Aku hanya dapat mendelik ke Itachi. Kakak bodoh yang mengesalkan. Tapi, ada benarnya dia. Perasaan seseorang sedang tidak rasional ketika jatuh cinta. Jika perasaan itu terbalas, maka ia akan membawa berita baik, jika tidak terbalas, kemungkinan besar akan membawa berita buruk. Itulah perasaan. Penyakit paling kejam adalah penyakit yang bersarang di perasaan. Karena jika penyakitnya dibiarkan akan membawamu kedalam kegelapan dan jika disembuhkan, perasaan itu akan menjadi perisai bagimu.

"Nah, adik kecil, kita sudah sampai." Aku menatap rumah minimalis berlantai 2 milik Itachi. Aku melangkah keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke rumahnya.  
"Nah, Sasuke, aku pergi lagi ya! Aku tadi menjemputmu semata – mata karena ayah dan ibu yang rewel atas keadaanmu. Ibu bahkan menangis di telepon karena menyangka betapa pedulinya engkau terhadapku, dan aku harus menjaganya juga. Tenang, aku tidak akan memberitahukan rahasia kecil kita kok.. Jaa nee..." Ia lalu pergi lagi, meninggalkanku. Dasar..

Yah, tapi karena sudah di Konoha, aku mungkin akan lebih sering mendapatkan penyakit flashback itu. Karena penyakit aneh ini, aku menjadi Blue Man, penulis yang digemari oleh Sakura.

_Flashback.._

_Uchiha adalah keluarga pebisnis. Dan keluarga Uchiha sangatlah ahli dalam bidang itu. _

_Dulu Uchiha tinggal di Konoha, saat Sasuke masih berumur 10 tahun, atau sekitar 5 SD, ia tinggal di Konoha sampai lulus SD, lalu pindah ke Sunagakure bersama kedua oang tuanya dan kakaknya. Dan di Konohalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Sakura._

_"Itachi! Aku mau ke taman." Itachi hanya mengangguk bosan. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu sesuatu. Jika Itachi sedang jatuh cinta memang seperti itu. Membosankan, melamun siang dan malam. Huh.. ia seperti orang lain, bukan kakak yang kukenal pokoknya. _

_Aku senang pergi ke taman, hanya itu. Aku dapat merasakan angin saat aku berjalan, angin yang membuatku bahagia. _

_"Uuh.. maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" Aku sadar aku sudah terjatuh dan berbagai macam bunga ada di atas tubuhku. Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu, dengan mata hijau yang membuat hatiku meleleh, tampak cemas. Aku mengambil bunga – bunganya dan memberikannya kepada gadis di depanku.  
"Daijobu. Siapa namamu?"  
"Haruno Sakura. Panggil aku Sakura."  
"Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke. Sakura, kau mau menemaniku berjalan – jalan di taman tidak?"  
"Umm.. Baiklah.. anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf."  
"Haha.. sudahlah, kau kan tidak sengaja." _

_Jadi, kami berjalan – jalan sambil berbincang – bincang tentang berbagai hal. Mulai dari sekolah, hobi sampai…_

_"Sasuke san, kau percaya akan cinta?" Aku menatapnya bingung. Mengapa ia menanyakan hal seperti itu? "Aku tidak mengerti kata ini. Cinta itu bagaikan penyakit kejam dan tidak logis bagiku." Aku menatapnya iba, gadis sepertinya tidak mengenal cinta..  
"Sudahlah Sakura, cinta itu tidak selalu kejam. Ada kalanya ia membuat dunia seseorang menjadi lebih indah."  
"Lalu kenapa aku tidak pernah mengalaminya?" Aku mengelus kepalanya.  
"Mungkin suatu hari nanti kau bisa merasakannya." Ia menggeleng tidak percaya. Tapi.. ia tegar, ia bahkan tidak menunjukkan muka ingin menangis walaupun kami berbicara topik yang cukup sensitif ini.  
"Terima kasih Sasuke san. Kau mungkin benar. Jujur saja, aku suka membaca novel romance. Mereka tidak selalu tragis, dan itu membuatku cerah. Toh, mereka juga fiksi tak berarti. Jadi, novel romance itu, hanya bunga plastik yang indah. Indah tapi palsu." Aku mencium pipinya untuk membuatnya lebih baik. Aku sangat menyukainya, gadis yang tegar dan cantik disebelahku menawan hatiku.  
"Semoga saja cinta itu datang, jadi hatimu akan menjadi pohon sakura yang paling indah." ia menatapku dan tersenyum manis.  
"Terima kasih Sasuke san. Senang berkenalan denganmu! Aku harus pergi! Nanti lagi ya!" aku mengangguk. Ternyata, Itachi tidak salah dengan sikapnya yang berubah karena jatuh cinta. Aku bahkan berpikir aku rela mati untuk bertemu dengan Sakura dan senyum manisnya lagi._

_Flashback Off_

**Sakura's Pov**

Aku sudah mau tidur karena bulan di langit malam sudah muncul dan lampu - lampu di rumah tetangga - tetanggaku mulai meredup, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya sudah siap tidur, dan kakakku belum pulang dari kerja. Si Sasori itu memang agak menjengkelkan rupanya.

Ya, jadi dulu saat aku masih kecil, kedua orang tuaku, mengadopsi Akasuna Sasori menjadi kakakku. Lalu beberapa bulan berikutnya, kedua orang tuaku bercerai, sang ayah menjadi dokter di Sunagakure, dan sang ibu menikah lagi dengan seorang duda kaya di Iwagakure. Tapi, hak asuh kami diperdebatkan karena sebenarnya tidak ada yang mau mengurus kami, karena tidak tahan, aku dan Sasori akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di Konoha. Tadinya kami ingin kabur, tapi ternyata tertangkap basah. Tapi mereka membiarkanku dan Sasori hidup sendiri, walaupun aku baru kelas 3 SD saat itu dan Sasori baru kelas 2 SMP. Jadi, sampai Sasori sudah bekerja, mereka mengirimi kami uang. Yah, sampai sekarang masih, tapi tidak sebanyak dulu.

"Sakura.." Aku menatap jendela kamarku dan menemui laki – laki aneh bernama Sasuke itu.  
"Kyaaa! Apa.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"  
"Aku bosan." Haa? Sialan ini bocah. Memang aku ini siapa?!  
"Pergi! Aku mau tidur!"  
"Hn." Dan ia malah duduk di tempat tidurku. Ok, laki – laki ini benar – benar freak!  
"Apa maumu?!"  
"Entahlah. Aku rindu kamu." Pipiku memerah. Aku sadar itu. Tapi aku tidak akan jatuh dengan gombalan laki – laki itu.  
"Cih.. gombal semacam itu tidak akan mempan!" Ia hanya memandangku. Tapi dari tatapannya, ia memang seperti orang yang rindu sesuatu. Tapi.. kami baru bertemu sekali kan, disekolah.  
"Kau tidak ingat 6 tahun yang lalu ya? _Novel romance itu bagaikan bunga palsu. Indah tapi palsu."_ Aku tampak mengingat kalimat itu, tapi kapan ya?  
"Itu 6 tahun yang lalu, wajarkan kalau aku lupa." Sasuke memandangku kecewa. Aku jadi kasihan dan menepuk pundaknya.  
"Sudahlah Sasuke san. Mungkin aku akan ingat lagi." Ia lalu memelukku dan mendorong kami, hingga aku dan dia jatuh ke kasur.  
"Aku rindu kamu. Biarkan aku memelukmu ya?" Tentu tidak bisa!  
"Tidak! Aku sedang menunggu kakakku pulang bekerja. Jadi, kau pulang sana! Nanti aku diinterogasi sama Sasori jika kau ada disini!"  
"Ia akan pulang malam. Percayalah." Siapa yang percaya jika diberitahu oleh orang asing sepertinya.  
"Memang ada apa dengan Sasori."  
"Paling dia sedang.. kau yakin kau mau tahu?" Aku mengangguk. Tapi sebelumnya aku berdiri, tidak menyenangkan terus menerus dipeluk Sasuke dengan aku diatasnya.  
"Hmm… tapi ada satu syarat."  
"Apa?"  
"Cium aku." Yang benar saja!  
"Tidak mau! Kau mesum!"  
"Aku memang mesum." Huh..  
"Hanya sekali, tidak boleh lama – lama." Ia mengangguk, dan tiba – tiba ia sudah mendorongku ke dinding dan menciumku. Ciuman yang sangat lembut. Aku jadi ketagihan, tapi..  
"Sudah sudah! Sekarang ceritakan tentang Sasori nii!"  
"Kau kenal Itachi?" Aku mengangguk. Semakin penasaran karena membawa nama laki – laki sopan itu.  
"Ia dan Sasori adalah rekan kerja. Mereka cukup dekat. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka…"  
"Tentang?"  
"Klub malam. Sasori sering kesana. Entah apa penyebabnya. Itachi ingin mencegahya, tapi Sasori tidak mendengarkan. Dan aku memang pernah melihat Sasori bersama seorang wanita lalu keesokan harinya wanita yang berbeda lagi." Badanku gemetar mendengar berita tersebut. Klub malam? Perempuan yang berbeda? Apa maksudnya? Sasori dan aku lumayan dekat, tapi yang ini..  
"Sakura? Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Aku tahu kau hanya punya Sasori, kedua orang tuamu.. tidak bisa diandalkan bukan?" Aku menatap laki – laki di depanku. Sasuke.. laki – laki misterius dan aneh ini, punya sisi lembut rupanya?  
"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Ia hanya menggeleng dan malah memelukku. Mukaku jadi terbenam ke dalam bahunya. Aku hanya membalas memeluk dan menangis dalam diam, Aku sangat sedih membayangkan hidup Sasori diluar sana. Kukira ia hidup bahagia, tidak ada alkohol dan rokok. Nyatanya walaupun begitu, ia malah bermain dengan wanita, padahal adiknya sendiri seorang gadis dan Sasori sangat protektif terhadapnya, kenapa ia sendiri malah bermain wanita? Tetapi otakku berhenti memikirkan kakakku, aku malah memikirkan Sasuke. Entah kenapa hatiku percaya kepadanya, dan aku percaya, bahwa aku harusnya percaya hatiku adalah lentera hidupku. Ia menuntunku menuju jalan yang benar.

Cukup lama kami berada dalam posisi seperti itu, saat aku melepaskan pelukanku, aku memandang Sasuke, aku merasa lebih tenang. Beginikah rasa nyaman karena cinta? Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta? Mungkin saja..

"Terima kasih Sasuke san. Aku jadi lebih baik." Ucapku sambil mengelap air mata dari wajahku.  
"Panggil aku Sasuke. Tidak perlu menggunakan san. Atau.. Sasuke kun kalau mau~" Suaranya menjadi lebih menggoda. Dasar..  
"Bisakah kau menjadi lembut. Tidak usah mesum!" Jawabku sambil menggembungkan kedua pipiku.  
"Tidak bisa. Kau menawan hatiku. Tenanglah, aku hanya akan bersikap mesum kepadamu~" Lalu ia mengecup pipiku. Aku mendorongnya.  
"Isshh.. Baka! Aku.. mau tidur. Besok kan sekolah!" Ia memandang jam dinding di rumahku dan menjauh dariku, menuju jendela.  
"Kalau begitu jaa nee~ Sampai ketemu besok." Lalu Sasuke menghilang. Kenapa laki – laki ini tidak menggunakan pintu? Seperti maling saja.  
"Sakura – chan!" Suara Sasori membuatku berlari menuju lantai bawah, tapi anehnya, suaranya agak serak. Saat aku sampai ke depan kakakku, kupandang laki – laki berambut merah dengan muka babyface. Ia tampak agak kacau, tapi selebihnya ia baik – baik saja.  
"Ada apa Sasori nii? Kenapa kau pulang malam? Aku akan siapkan makan malam seandainya kau belum makan."  
"Tidak perlu, mungkin aku akan pergi selama beberapa hari. Kau harus baik – baik di rumah ya." Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini. Jadi aku akan langsung ke inti masalah yang mengangguku.  
"Apakah kakak pergi ke klub malam atau berkencan dengan gadis yang berbeda – beda lagi?"  
"Darimana kau tahu itu?"  
"Jadi benar.. Sasori nii, kau tahu sebenarnya aku membenci 'cinta'?" Ia mengangguk, sepertinya ia memang sudah curiga akan hal ini.  
"Tapi.. aku ini masih punya hati! Melihat kakakku kacau, pulang malam, kencan dengan perempuan yang berbeda, pergi ke klub malam! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu kak?! Kau tahu, aku ini adikmu dan aku berhak tahu!"  
"Tidak dik.. itu cukup. Nanti kau akan tahu. Teman kerjaku, Itachi Uchiha akan memberi tahumu saat waktunya sudah tepat." Aku menggeleng sedih.. jangan lagi.. jangan ada yang pergi.. sudah cukup kedua orangtuaku menelantarkanku.. jangan Sasori..  
"Sasori!" tapi ia sudah pergi menggunakan mobilnya. Aku bingung harus bagaimana.. aku.. terlalu takut dan sedih..

"Sakura?" Itachi tiba – tiba sudah berada di depanku.  
"Itachi san?" aku menatapnya kaget..  
"Dimana Sasori? Kau adiknya kan?" Aku mengangguk sedih.  
"Ia.. pergi begitu.. saja.." Dan entah kenapa otakku pusing, mau meledak, lalu segalanya mengabur dan hitam..

"Sakura?" suara baritone yang sangat kukenal itu.. aku membuka mataku dan melihat laki – laki aneh yang akhir - akhir ini sangat dekat denganku.  
"Sasuke?" Aku mencoba duduk, tapi Sasuke menahanku, sepertinya dia tahu aku masih lemas dan lelah.  
"Sakura, kau pingsan kemarin malam. Itachi kemarin tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Sasori, jadi ia pergi ke rumahmu. Itachi membawamu ke rumah sakit dan memintaku setelah pulang sekolah untuk menjagamu. Aku sudah memberitahu Kakashi – sensei kau tidak akan masuk hari ini." Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti, aku sadar aku berada di rumah sakit, bajuku sudah diganti dengan baju berwarna hijau.  
"Oh ya Sakura.. sepertinya, kami - sama sedang mengujimu. Kuharap kau bisa tabah." Aku kaget mendengar Sasuke, berbicara hal seperti itu.  
"Me.. Mema.. Memang ke.. ke.. kenapa?" Aku takut.. Sudah cukup Sasori kabur dari rumah. Sekarang apalagi?  
"Yamanaka Ino, katanya ia sahabatmu.. ia.. pindah ke luar kota, dan tidak memberitahukan kemana. Tadi ia mengadakan perpisahan kecil di kelas. Tapi kau tidak ada. Untungnya ia menitipkanku surat dan hadiah untuk diberikan kepadamu." Lalu Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah amplop, beserta sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar yang dihias menggunakan kertas kado dan pita.  
"Bukalah. Ia ingin kau membacanya, ia bahkan hampir menangis saat ia tahu kau tidak masuk." Aku mengangguk. Hatiku menjadi semakin sedih. Sasori.. Ino.. semua meninggalkanku. Kenapa? Dengan sakit yang luar biasa di dadaku, aku membuka amplop itu.

_To Sakura, my best friend_

_Maafkan aku Sakura, aku harus pindah mendadak. Aku juga baru tahu kemarin. Ayahku tiba – tiba menyuruhku pindah. Maafkan aku!  
Kuharap kau tidak sendirian di sekolah. Ada banyak teman yang baik disana. Ada Hinata, gadis pemalu yang sangat baik itu, Tenten , perempuan tomboy yang ramah.. kuharap mereka bisa menjagamu dan menjadi teman yang baik bagimu.  
Kulihat juga ada murid baru disana. Sasuke bukan? Ia tampaknya sangat baik dan perhatian kepadamu. Jangan sia – siakan hal itu! Rebut hatinya dan rasakan apa arti cinta Sakura!  
Ingatlah, walaupun aku pergi, aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Walapun orang yang kau sayangi menghilang, ingatlah, aku akan tetap ada di hatimu. Kau adalah sahabatku yang paling hebat. Jangan biarkan satupun membuatmu jatuh!  
Aku akan kembali suatu hari nanti. Kau tidak bisa menghubungiku untuk sementara ini. Kuharap kita masih bisa berkomunikasi nanti._

_Salam sayang_

_Yamanaka Ino_

Tadinya aku ingin menangis saat tak ada penjelasan kemana Ino pindah, tapi aku sadar tidak ada gunanya menangis saat melihat surat dari sahabatku tercinta yang sangat menyesal telah pindah dan bahkan berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku atau melupakanku, jadi aku menghapus air mataku yang jatuh. Lalu kubuka kotak besar yang dibawakan Sasuke sayangnya, kali ini aku tak sanggup menahan airmataku.

Isinya adalah gaun dan beberapa baju yang kuinginkan dan tak pernah sempat kubeli karena aku selalu menabung untuk di kemudian hari saat menemani kegiatan shopping Ino , flat shoes yang lucu, berbagai novel fiksi tentang cinta dan sebuah album foto buatan Ino, isinya kenangan kami berdua saat kami bersahabat. Albumnya bagus dan lucu, Ino memang pandai membuat hal - hal semacam ini. Apalagi merangkai bunga. Ia ratunya.

"Ino memang baik rupanya." Aku melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum melihat album persahabatan buatan Ino.  
"Dia bukan baik.. tapi sangat baik.." Aku menutup mukaku, malu sekali. Sudah dua kali aku menangis di depan Sasuke dan sekarang, suaraku jadi aneh karena menangis  
"Sudahlah, jangan menangis .. bukan salahmu Ino pindah. Boleh aku lihat albumnya?" Aku mengangguk dan melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum melihat album tersebut.  
"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"  
"Lihat ini.." Ia menunjukkan albumnya. Aku tampak keheranan saat melihat fotoku saat masih kelas 1 SMA menggunakan gaun berbunga di taman. Memang ada apa?  
"Kau sangat cantik dan taman itu.. tempat kita bertemu." Ah ya… sekarang aku semakin penasaran, 6 tahun lalu, kira – kira kelas 5 SD aku bertemu dengannya di taman itu. Lalu?  
"Lalu ada apa? Apa sih yang kita lakukan di taman itu?"  
"Sungguh menyakitkan kau melupakannya. Nanti kau ingat lagi saja." Huh.. dasar laki – laki menyebalkan..  
"Oh ya sampaikan terima kasih ke Itachi karena telah membawaku ke rumah sakit." Ia mengangguk sambil terus mengamati albumku.  
"Sakura, kau tahu apa pekerjaan Sasori?"  
"Ia adalah seorang pebisnis kecil bukan?"  
"Apa kau tahu bisnis apa?" Aku menggeleng.  
"Sebenarnya.. Sasori bukan punya bisnis kecil kalau sudah memiliki rekan seperti kakakku. Ia memiliki sebuah perusahaan yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup berpengaruh. Namanya Akasuna Company." Aku tak pernah mendengarnya, tapi aku terus mendengarkan Sasuke.  
"Bisnis itu bergerak dalam bidang wisata dan hiburan. Kakakmu punya travel agency yang cukup sukses dan sudah memiliki 5 buah cabang, ia juga toko oleh – oleh di Sunagakure, dan Iwagakure." Aku tidak pernah tahu Sasori bisa sesukses itu. Ia tampaknya hidup sederhana, yah walaupun ia memiliki jas yang cukup mahal, aku tinggal di perumahan yang cukup elite dan kakakku punya mobil yang wow, tapi aku diam saja. Mungkin itu hasilnya menabung.  
"Dan bukan itu saja, secara diam – diam, ia sering berjudi." Nah itu kabar yang tidak kusuka. Jadi, ia menjadi kaya karena berjudi juga?  
"Itachi awalnya hanya iseng bermain, dan ia tak ketagihan. Tapi, lain bagi Sasori, saat itu, ia sedang dalam puncaknya dan sangat ingin menambah uang untuk membuat cabang salah satu travel angencynya. Jadi ia ketagihan dan ia hanya pernah kalah 1% dari semua judi yang pernah ia lakukan, dan ia selalu menang besar, dan kalah kecil."  
"Saat Sasori menghilang, Itachi segera menyelidiki. Ternyata, Sasori terlalu yakin bahwa hidupnya tak akan pernah jatuh lagi. Dan akhirnya, ia malah sering ke klub malam dan berkencan dengan berbagai wanita. Itachi tak yakin disini kenapa ia melakukannya, tapi menurutnya, ia sedang kehilangan arah, dan tak seorangpun tahu kenapa." Aku ingin menangis. Kakakku yang baik tiba – tiba berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ini pasti punya masalah. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan mengatakan, 'semuanya akan baik – baik saja' tapi sekarang ia hilang, dan aku sendirian.  
"Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Aku memandang Sasuke. Setidaknya aku tidak sendiri, aku masih punya dia yang perhatian kepadaku. Dia tidak pernah memaksaku, ia menyemangati sambil menolong, dia membimbingku saat tersesat, sepertinya ia bisa menjadi tempat aku bertumpu setelah Sasori dan Ino tak ada.  
"Entahlah.. aku akan menelpon kedua orang tuaku."  
"Begitu, siapa nama mereka?"  
"Ayahku bernama Haruno Kizashi, dan ibuku Mebuki. Aku tidak tahu siapa nama keluarganya, ia menikah dengan orang lain."  
"Kizashi? Aku tahu.. dia dokter bedah bukan?"  
"Kau tahu ayahku?"  
"Ia pernah mengobati ayahku dulu. Sekarang, keluargaku sering berobat dengannya. Ia yang paling dipercaya ayahku."  
"Oh.. yah aku ini ditelantarkan, bahkan ayah dan ibuku melempar hak asuhku dan Sasori satu sama lain."  
"Ah.. Kukira paman Kizashi adalah ayah yang baik. Ia sangat senang denganku. Katanya mengingatkan dirinya atas anak laki – lakinya. Ia bahkan sering berbincang – bincang dengan ibuku tentang anak perempuan. Ibuku ingin anak perempuan, dan ayahmu sering membicarakan kamu Sakura, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau itu kau."  
"Munafik. Ayahku adalah seorang pembohong dan aktor paling hebat sedunia."  
"Sudahlah.. nanti kita ke Suna saja untuk berbicara ke ayahmu. Dengan hubungan keluargaku-"  
"Tidak Sasuke. Aku akan berbicara sendiri. Kau cukup mengantar saja, aku akan urus hal ini untuk selamanya. Aku lelah tetap diam. Aku ingin seseorang mengatakan apa yang membuat mereka bermasalah sekali saja. Sasori hilang, Ino pindah tanpa menelepon, apa yang salah dariku?!"  
"Tidak ada Sakura, ini hanya ujian yang lain. Aku akan ada disebelahmu." Aku memeluknya sambil membenamkan kepalaku ke bahunya. Lalu menangis dalam diam lagi. Aku sungguh lemah, semakin dewasa, ketegaranku semakin berkurang.  
"Sakura, dulu kau sangat tegar. Wajar jika kau sering menangis akhir – akhir ini. Kau sudah menderita sejak kecil, bebanmu bertambah setiap detiknya, kau pantas untuk mengeluarkan air matamu, lebih baik seperti itu daripada ditahan. Rasanya sangat sakit jika diam saja." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku mencium pipinya, sementara Sasuke hanya salah tingkah mendapat kecupan di pipinya.  
"Terima kasih Sasuke kun. Kurasa aku dapat mengandalkanmu." Ia mengangguk, dan aku merasakan getaran dan rasa bahagia membuncah saat bertemu dengan mata hitamnya.

Ya, aku jatuh cinta dengan laki – laki ini. Laki – laki aneh, misterius, mesum dan lembut di hadapanku. Masa bodoh dengan keyakinan untuk melidungi diriku dari kata 'cinta' di masa lampau, aku tahu aku munafik, tapi aku tak mau berbohong kepada perasaanku lagi, aku lelah terus menerus berharap di balik api yang kukobarkan. Mulai hari ini api tersebut kupadamkan dan aku akan menggantinya dengan bunga – bunga. Walaupun kemungkinan bunga itu layu, aku tidak akan menyerah membuat hatiku bagaikan taman berisi bunga, dengan sebuah pohon sakura di tengahnya, sebuah lambang bahwa hatiku sudah bersih dari api yang membakar kebaikan di dalam diriku.

* * *

The end! Semoga alurnya nggak kecepetan!

Dan buat tambahan, kan abis Sakura sakit, nggak ditampilin dia sekolah lagi, malah pergi ke luar kota, nah itu dia itu perginya abis pulang sekolah, bukan bolos sekolah lho yaa..

Lalu Sasuke tahu darimana tentang orang tua Sakura yang nggak bisa diandalkan? Itu.. yah begitu deh.. Anggap aja Sasuke nggak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara Sasori dan Itachi (lagi) tentang kedua orang tua Sakura

Kalau masih bingung tanya aja, dibales kok di chapter selanjutnya!

Review yaaawww!


End file.
